Tsuna's Mukuro
by xmelonBreadx
Summary: What if Tsuna is just like Chrome, he has his own Mukuro? Although it is not Mukuro but the Vongola Primo himself? Series of oneshots... I think.
1. What's your name?

**A new story! This idea pop out of my head just a few days ago so I'll give it a try.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**---**

When Tsunayoshi Sawada was born into this world, he immediately knew he has a companion. Or something like, he knew there is another being inside of him, a being who talks to him when he is alone or bored, or a being who encourage him when he is scared.

When Tsuna was two, he asked his companion's name.

_Ano… what's… your name?_ Tsuna asked, sitting on the wooden floor beneath him in the Sawada household's living room.

_So this is why you're so quiet these past few hours…_ His companion observed. _But I'm really happy you asked it, Tsu-chan. Please call me Giotto, Giotto-nii-chan._ Giotto smiled, although Tsuna can't see it.

_Giot… to… nii-chan…_ Tsuna smiled at the name, blushing a little bit.

**---**

**Ok, it's reaaalllyyy short. **

**Sorry.**

**Hope I can update soon.**


	2. Ne, Giotto–nii–chan, what's bland?

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**And since you like this, here's chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**---**

In one corner of a toddler's room lies the young Tsunayoshi Sawada. One night after the brunette's 3rd birthday, Giotto visited Tsuna in his dream. At first, the little boy was shocked to see that his companion was a full grown man, wearing a suit and tie and all. But being the little innocent child that he is, he gladly accepted Giotto and the two became closer to each other. Since then, Giotto would visit Tsuna's dreams every once in a while, so that the boy can see him and interact with him.

Nevertheless, Tsuna would still ask him what he looks like, over and over again.

"Giotto-nii-chan, what do you look like?" The five year old Tsuna asked while playing with his blue teddy bear.

_Again? Haha, I guess it can't be help, _Giotto smiled happily_. Let's see… I have blonde hair and Aqua blue eyes, although it sometimes changes to orange. I also have the same hairstyle as yours, Tsu-chan. _He explained.

"…"

_Tsu-chan?_

"…"

_Are you alright, Tsu-chan?_

"What's bland?"

"So you're playing with your imaginary friend again, Tsu-kun?" Nana entered the room with a tray of chocolate cookies and orange juice.

Tsuna look up to see his smiling mother. He then took a cookie and gave it a big bite.

_Tsu-chan, why do you keep asking me what I look like when you could see me in your dreams? _Giotto finally asked.

Tsuna gave the cookie another big bite.

_Because I don't want to forget you_, he answered mentally. From That day on, Tsuna knew he should only speak to Giotto mentally. If not, everyone will think he's crazy.

**---**

**Hmm... I know it's longer than the previous chapter but it's still short... sorry. But I hope that you liked this chapter.**

**_P.S_ I can't update this soon, if you want to know why, please go to my profile.**


	3. That cute brown rabbit

**Gosh...I haven't updated for a long time and I only manage to publish a short chapter... sigh... gomenasai....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

_I'm… I'm scared Giotto-nii–chan!_ The five-year old Tsuna cried, tears quickly rolling down his hot, red cheeks.

One afternoon, he and his mother, Nana Sawada, were strolling down the park when his curiosity got the better of him – he followed a cute brown rabbit while his mother rested on a bench, and wandered off too far. When he tried to retrace his steps, he ended up in a shopping district full of strangers.

_Don't cry anymore Tsu-chan._ Giotto tries to comfort the little toddler, which he managed to stop from crying. _Tsu-chan, what did your mother told you to do when you're lost?_

_Go… _Tsuna sniffs. _Go... and find the po-police… _He answered with a pout.

_Alright then, let's go and find those police,_ Giotto said enthusiastically. But try as he might, Tsuna can't find those men in blue uniform. The little brunette doesn't even know what they look like.

Tired and hungry, Tsuna's feet finally gave up on him. He ended up in the riverside, the setting sun reflecting on the cool water.

"Mama…" Tsuna started to cry, while Giotto tries to comfort him again.

"Tsu-kun?" A desperate but familiar voice suddenly called him. When Tsuna looks at the direction of the voice, he found his mother in the edge of tears; the police just a few feet behind her.

"Mama!" Tsuna shouted, suddenly having the energy to run up to her and hug her. Nana lifted her son, hugging him too.

"I missed you." The slightly flushed Tsuna hug her mother tightly.

"Me too." Nana finally broke into tears. They then both look at the sunset before them, its orange rays illuminating their smiling faces.

Unbeknownst to Tsuna, something will happen tonight that will change his life forever.

**Hope I can update soon... ^^**


	4. Alone in the Vast Sky

**Here's chapter 4!**

**And people will hate me for this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

That night, Giotto visited Tsuna in his dream.

"Giotto-nii-chan!" The small Tsuna shouted with a huge smile in his face. He then run towards Giotto and hug his leg tightly. In response, Giotto patted Tsuna's head.

"Tsuna…" Giotto started to say.

Tsuna immediately felt that something was wrong. "Giotto-nii-chan… what's wrong?" Tsuna look up at Giotto, his eyes suddenly filled with tears.

Giotto knelt before Tsuna, so that he can look at him in the eye, never removing his hand on the boy's head. "Tsuna, I have to go…"

"Where?" Tsuna demanded, surprising himself as if he expected this.

"I don't really know… but I feel like I need to go somewhere far away…" Giotto looked up at the vast sky above them. He then took a deep breath and look at Tsuna again. "Tsuna remember this always: that I'm always with you, no matter where you are. And someday, I'll come back. I promise." Giotto smiled a bit.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"But I'll miss you!" Tsuna finally cried, hugging Giotto tightly around his neck, not wanting to let go.

Giotto did the same, hugging the brunette in front of him, his eyebrows furrowing. "Tsuna, I promise, I'll come back…" Giotto's voice slowly fades; he's body becoming transparent, until he finally vanished, leaving the crying Tsuna hugging nothing but air.

"Giotto-nii-chan!" Tsuna woke up, crying.

Usually, Giotto would comfort him by now.

But he didn't.

"Giotto-nii-chan… really is gone…" Tsuna sniffed.

**...**

**Giotto's gone.**

**I hope I can update soon.**


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr.**

"Hmm…? What's wrong Tsu-kun? You have that pout in your face ever since you woke up this morning." Nana looks at her son as he sits quietly in their dining room table, her eyes filled with motherly worry.

"Sighed… are you still sad that you're imaginary friend went away?" Nana said, remembering how her Tsu-kun cried a lot last night, saying that he's friend went away.

Tsuna just nod, his caramel eyes filling up with tears again.

He's still not over it.

Nana sighed again, then scooped her son from his seat and hugged him while ruffling his soft, brown hair. "Don't worry Tsu-kun. Once you entered school, you'll have lots of friends, and they would never ever leave you." Nana reassured him, hugging him tighter.

**Sorry for this teaser.**

**I'll try to update tomorrow. **


	6. A Powerful, Respectful and Elegant Boss

**Alright! Here's chapter 6!**

**Oh and gomenasai... I didn't publish this on the day after I published the 5th chapter... well, I told you I would TRY TO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

"Tsu-chan…"

Tsuna look at his right side, his eyebrows creasing in uneasiness. "Who-who's there?" he asked nervously. _Why is it that that voice sound so familiar?_

"Tsu-chan, don't tell me that you have forgotten about me?"

Suddenly, Tsuna saw the familiar blonde hair, the aqua blue eyes of the man that he always missed.

"Giotto-nii-chan!" Tsuna shouted, rising up from his wrinkled covered bed into a sitting position.

"What are you shouting about, Dame-Tsuna?" the suddenly awaken Reborn asked coldly, pointing the Leon-turned-gun straight at Tsuna's face. "Do you know what time is it?"

"Hiii, I'm sorry! Please don't shoot me!" Tsuna pleaded, raising both of his hands up.

"Hmph. If you do it again, I'll make sure you'll run the whole Namimori for five hundred times." Reborn threatened, first returning Leon to his chameleon form before turning his back to Tsuna and lie in his white hammock again. _Just now, did he just say Giotto?_ The baby thought. After that, a bubble blew from his nose.

_Re-Reborn could really be scary sometimes…_ Tsuna sighed and rested in his bed too. _So, it was just another dream, huh?_ He thought depressingly, before closing his tired eyes.

_What's just another dream, Tsu-chan?_ A familiar voice that came out of nowhere from his head, asked.

Tsuna suddenly opened his once lethargic eyes, hope now evident in them. _Is... Is that really you, Giotto-nii-chan?_

_Who else?_ Tsuna could feel the wide smile in Giotto's face as he said this. He then sniffed, _Giotto-nii-chan… I… I missed you so much!_ Tears suddenly flowed out of his eyes, but were quickly wiped off for fear that Reborn might wake up again.

_Haha, me too. Now, why don't you sleep so that we could see each other again?_ Giotto said.

_Hai!_ The now slightly flushed Tsuna replied, smiling widely. He then closed his eyes and tried to succumb to sleep. But because of the excitement, it took him at least an hour before he could dream again.

In his dream, the only things that were there was the blonde man he had always missed and the vast sky above them, just like the last time.

"Just like… the last time…" Tsuna utter to himself, remembering the time when Giotto said his goodbye.

"Tsu-chan?" Giotto suddenly called, breaking the brunette's reverie.

Tsuna looked up, suddenly remembering why he was there, and that the man in front of him, his Giotto-nii-chan, has come back. And he would never ever leave him again.

A huge smile suddenly broke into his face. Tsuna then race to hug Giotto and said,"I really missed you, Giotto-nii-chan." He then started to cry again, hugging his companion tighter.

Giotto, on the other hand, hugged Tsuna too. Then repeated the words he said earlier, only much gentler, "Me too…"

They were like that for a few more minutes until Tsuna suddenly releases his hug from Giotto, making the other look at him with a confused face.

"Is there something wrong, Tsu-chan?" Giotto asked.

"You never told me that you were a Mafia boss," Tsuna said, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs.

Giotto then smiled. "Haha, you know I can't tell a five-year old that I'm once a boss of a very strong Mafia family."

"Ah, you're right… but… eto…" Tsuna said, blushing from his mistake.

Giotto looked at the perplexed Tsuna, then took a step closer and put his hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Since you're going to be my tenth successor, I'll make sure that you're going to be a powerful, respectful and elegant boss." He smiled again, only a bit more stunning.

The surprised Tsuna looked up at Giotto and then said,"Ano… I get you on being powerful and respectful but, why elegant?" he asked, sweat dropping.

"You'll see…" Giotto replied happily.

_Sigh… I'm really glad that Giotto-nii-chan has returned but, I think my life would be much more eventful now that he's back,_ Tsuna thought, looking up again at the smiling Primo.

**Don't complain. At least it's far longer than my previous chapters.**

**- I hope I can update soon. **


	7. Early in the Morning

**Sorry, it's short again! TT - TT**

**Well, ok. I'll tell you guys the truth. Please don't ask this story to be long because this is really how I want this story to be written: Short, but not too short. **

**Oh and expect me to update late because I'm now busy with school... sigh**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

_Tsu-chan_

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes, the morning light blocking his sight. He then put his left hand over his eyes to block the light. Looking at the clock, it tells him that it was just six o'clock in the morning, and when he place his gaze on the white hammock, the sun arcobaleno was still sleeping peacefully.

He smiled then gets up, tip toeing his way out of the room_. Good morning, Tsu-chan._ He was greeted by Giotto as he closed the door.

_Ah, good morning too, Giotto-nii-chan,_ Tsuna greeted, his morning smile notably wider. After going down the stairs, he went straight to the kitchen to greet his mother, "Good morning, Okkasan."

Nana turned around, surprised. "Oh my, Tsu-kun! This is the first time you woke up early for school. Is there something wrong?"

"Iie. There's nothing wrong. I just happen to wake up early today," Tsuna reassured his worried mother.

"Is that so? Well, it's a good thing the bath is ready. You can first take a bath while I finish cooking breakfast," Nana said, and then returned her attention to the stove.

'Ok,' Tsuna whispered. As he walks towards the bathroom, he suddenly stops.

With face in the color of crimson red, he asked Giotto, _A-ano… Giot-to-nii-chan, you wouldn't peek while I take a bath, right?_

…

_Giotto-nii-chan?_

…

_Ano– _

_Of course I wouldn't peek!_ Giotto suddenly said, his face a bit red if Tsuna could just see it.

_O-ok… _Tsuna said before entering the bathroom. He then strips off his clothes, tossing it on the floor. He then slowly let his body be submerged on the hot water, all the while thinking if Giotto was peeking on him or not.

**Hahahahaha. **


	8. I'm all grown up!

**Sorry If I hadn't updated for a while! I've been really busy because of my homeworks that filled my weekends, and now the 'sports festival' in our school is really near… and also the dreaded exams… TT-TT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. And I don't wish that I did.**

Tsuna stood in front of the large mirror, adjusting his tie.

_Adjust your tie well, Tsu-chan. You don't want to be scolded by the teachers,_ Giotto warned.

_Hai,_ Tsuna said, aware that if he didn't do it well, he wouldn't be scolded by the teachers, but he'll instead face Hibari's tonfa.

He shuddered at the thought. He then descended the stairs slowly, since it's still early in the morning. When he was finally at the kitchen, he eyed at the food on the table hungrily. As he sits down to eat, he suddenly felt a sharp kick at the back of his head, hitting his forehead on the brown table in the process.

"Ouch… why'd you do that for!" Tsuna asked at the baby who was now seated across him, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't know that you could wake up early by yourself," Reborn said, totally ignoring the question, then began to eat his breakfast.

Tsuna let out a long sigh. _Who's that baby, Tsu-chan?_ Giotto asked.

_Ah, he's name is Reborn. He's one of the seven arcobalenos, or the strongest infants in the world. He also bears the sun pacifier,_ Tsuna informed Primo, before eating his own breakfast.

In the middle of chewing his food, Giotto suddenly interrupted, _Don't forget to chew your food well, Tsu-chan. _

_Ah, ha-hai,_ Tsuna said, almost choking when he suddenly swallowed his food.

_Don't also forget to cut your food into smaller pieces so that you could easily swallow them._

_O-Ok. Umm, Giotto-nii – _

_Finish your food too. You'll never know when you will need the extra energy. _

_Ah, I get i –_

_Oh and don't drink your water yet. Do it la –_

_I'm no longer a baby Giotto-nii-chan! I can take care of myself!_ Tsuna shouted, his brows furrowing angrily. Realizing what he had done, he suddenly blushed furiously.

_Oh is that so?_ Giotto said, raising an eyebrow.

_I-I'm sorry, Giotto-nii-chan. I didn't mean to… umm… what I mean is…_ Tsuna apologized, lost in his thoughts.

_Don't worry, I'm not angry, _Giotto reassured. _But I'm glad that you're all grown up, Tsu-chan,_ he said, a smile forming on his lips.

_Arigatou… But there's still a part of me that's still a kid,_ Tsuna said, and then returned to eat his breakfast, a wide smile plastered on his face as he did so.

Reborn smirked, as Dame old Tsuna was unaware that he was watching "the show" all the time.


	9. Divided Attention

**Sorry if I haven't updated for a long time! You see, I have been bombarded with homeworks that took a great deal of my attention TT-TT**

**So, I'm _really_ sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

"Tsu-kun! Your friends are here!" Nana shouted.

"Coming!" Tsuna shouted back as he shoved his books into his bag.

_So, you have friends now?_ Giotto suddenly asked Tsuna as the brunette hastily goes down the wooden stairs.

_Hai. They always escort me to school, both Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. And sometimes – _

"Haru?" Tsuna shouted as he saw the said girl outside his house, along with a very pissed Gokudera and grinning Yamamoto.

"Good morning, Tsuna-san~!" Haru cheerfully greeted.

"Mo-morning…" Tsuna greeted. _Is she your girlfriend, Tsu-chan?_ Giotto asked, a bit proud that his Tsu-chan is really growing up.

"Eh? NO WAY!" Tsuna shouted in objection, blushing madly.

And thus, the small shard of proudness shattered.

"Are you alright, Tsuna? You look kinda red," Yamamoto asked.

"Ah, I-I'm ok. I-I just remembered something," Tsuna said as he waves his hands in front of him, reassuring them that he's really alright. He then sighed in relief, as they didn't ask him any further.

"So Haru, what we're you doing in front of my house?" Tsuna asked as they walked the familiar path to Namimori Middle School.

"Of course, Haru was there to accompany Tsuna-san to his school!" Haru answered.

"Eh? But don't you study in a different school?"

"Ah, well –"

"Don't listen to her Juudaime! She just happened to pass by us _when_ this baseball freak suddenly stopped her and told her that we were going to your house!" Gokudera shouted then looked at Yamamoto, gritting his teeth angrily.

'Haha, is that so?...' Tsuna said, sweat-dropping as he watched his friends quarrel with each other, excluding Yamamoto, who was trying to calm the two.

_So, she's really not your girlfriend, Tsu-chan?_ Giotto asked.

_No-no…_

_But you have a crush on a certain girl, don't you? A cute one, maybe._

_E-eh! Ho-how did you know?_ Tsuna asked, blushing as he was sure that he hasn't mention Kyoko before.

_Hyper Intuition. It runs within the family, don't you remember?_

_Oh,_ Tsuna said, relieved, _Haha, I almost for –_

"Juudaime!"

"Eh?" Tsuna said as he looked up to see three confused faces staring at him.

"Are you really alright, Tsuna-san?" Haru asked as she, Gokudera and Yamamoto took a step closer.

While Tsuna, took a reluctant step back.

"You know Tsuna, if you have some problems, you could tell us about those too."

One step forward.

One step back.

"If someone is bullying you Juudaime, I could beat them up for you!"

Another step forward.

Another step back.

"A-ano… everyone…"

One last step back,

And one last step forward.

And our poor Tsuna is finally trapped. Oh joy.

Tsuna could see the anxiousness on his friends' faces as they waited for him to speak. He then looks down, not knowing what to do. And in attempt to escape the slowly narrowing corner he was in, he suddenly pointed to the sky and blurted,

"Look! A flying pineapple!"

The three (idiots) looked up, and with this chance, Tsuna ran as fast as he can, only to be chased by his friends.

"Tsuna!"

"Juudaime!"

"Tsuna-san! Please tell us what's wrong!"

"There's nothing wrong!" Tsuna said as he kept on running, not wanting to slow down. Well, at least he now knew that from now on, it'll be a lot harder to talk to his Giotto-nii-chan while he's with his friends. Much more the fact that the first boss of Vongola is residing in his mind.

– x o x –

"You really are all grown-up, Tsu-chan," Giotto said as he watched Tsuna being chased after his friends, laughing a bit as he did so.

But for just one second, as he watched the brunette,

His heart ached.


	10. Dream

**It's been a while and.. this thing's almost finished.**

**...**

**OMG! Really?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own. **

**

* * *

**

"Giotto-nii-chan! Giotto-nii-chan!" Tsuna shouted, trying to find the man he's calling for. The vast azure sky is above him, so he knows that he's in a dream. Running around the endless milieu he is in, he called again, but to no avail.

_Where could he be?_ Tsuna asked himself.

He suddenly became worried.

Painful memories started to flash back in his mind. He remembered, when he was just a child, Giotto bid him goodbye and left. The setting's almost the same; the only thing missing is Primo himself. Tsuna blinked. Tears started to fill his eyes.

_Could the same thing happen again?_ He once again asked himself, his heart beating fast.

_No._ Tsuna shook his head, trying to get rid of that uneasy feeling. "Giotto-nii-chan!" he shouted again, desperation evident in his voice. He then paused to take a rest; even though he is in a dream, he can still be physically tired. When he was about to continue his search, he suddenly caught a spot of blonde at the corner of his eye. He ran towards it; and saw, with great relief, his Giotto-nii-chan.

"Giotto-nii-chan," Tsuna said with a wide smile on his lips. "Eto… I… I was looking for you and… and thought…" he blushed as he scratch the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed at what he was doing a few moments ago. "Ano– "

Tsuna cut himself, his blush quickly fading as he looks up at the unusually quiet Giotto. His hand slowly reached for him, his brows furrowing. "Are you alright, Gio– "

He stumbled back as Giotto returned his hand to its respectful side. Tsuna was cut short when Giotto– his Giotto-nii-chan– suddenly slapped his hand away. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at Giotto's own. The latter's stare was cold, emotionless; unlike the ones he remembered, which were warm and gentle.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna suddenly jumped when Giotto spoke. This was the first time he called Tsuna by his full given name. "Ha-hai?" Tsuna said, unsure what to answer him.

"This will be the last time that we're going to meet."

Tsuna's heart skipped a beat. "You-you're kidding…" he said, half-believing what he had just heard. "… right?" Giotto didn't answer. His serious face was enough. "Bu-but… Gio-Giotto!"

"I'm sorry, Tsuna."

Giotto took a step back and started to fade.

"No!" Tsuna shouted, trying to grab what he can of the man. But he already disappeared, leaving the brunette only air to seize with.

"Sayonara, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"No…"

Tsunayoshi.

No.

Tsuna.

No.

_Tsu-chan!_

Tsuna opened his eyes, suddenly facing the darkened ceiling of his room. He sat upright in his bed, and then hugged his blanket-covered legs.

_Are you alright, Tsu-chan?_ Giotto asked worriedly.

Relief washed over Tsuna as he heard that gentle, familiar voice. "Hai," he answered. He then noticed his hands; they were visibly shaking as tears started to form around his yes.

"But it was just a dream…" Tsuna told to himself as the tears finally rolled down from his eyes. He then buried his face in his knees, crying. The dream looked all too real.

_What's wrong, Tsuna?_ Giotto asked him anxiously, oblivious to the dream the boy had.

"I don't want to lose you again," was the brunette's only reply.

* * *

**I'll try to update next week, so Ciao. **


	11. Inside the Elevator Chat Box

**Hello~ Long time no see!**

**Yeah, I haven't updated for at least a month and 8 days...**

**So for waiting so long, here's a long chapter! **

**Yehey!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But if I do, there would be chibi fillers before its comeback on spring 2011. **

**P.S I USED Mukuro's REAL LAUGH- "Kuhuhuhuhu". It's not "Kufufufufu", but it's actually "Kuhuhuhuhu". You could actually see or hear the difference in one of his characters songs: Kufufu no Fu. That's all~**

**

* * *

**

Tsuna shivered as the cold mist surrounds his entire body. He slowly drifted to unconsciousness, unaware of the devious smile that belonged to the one who made the unusual weather.

How did he end up in this situation?

It all started one Saturday morning, when a certain cow named Lambo decided to demand the Sawada family to go to the mall. It didn't help that Nana has to buy some household by-products there too, so Tsuna just sighed and disappointedly went along with them.

_So what kind of place is a mall, Tsu-chan?_ Giotto asked as Tsuna and his family entered the said place.

Tsuna smiled to himself. He almost forgot that Giotto lived 400 years ago. _Ano… how should I say this? A mall is basically a place where you can buy anything you want or need_, Tsuna said, unsure if that explanation was good enough.

… Giotto was silent for a moment, thinking. He then asked, his voiced excited, _Even clams?_

Tsuna tried his hardest to not to laugh. _Ma… maybe…_ he said, chuckling in between.

Giotto raised an eyebrow. _What's so funny?_

"Tsu-kun!" Tsuna run towards his mother, who was in front of a clothing store together with Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta. "We're just going to go inside and buy some clothes. You can explore the mall while we're at it, okay?" Nana smiled.

"Okay. But where's Reborn and Bianchi?"

"Eh?" Nana said, looking around. "They aren't here?" she then tilted her head and rested it on her right hand, pondering for a moment. "Oh well! Reborn-kun is with Bianchi, so there's no need to worry about that!"

_So that means Reborn could be ANYWHERE._ Tsuna gulped at the thought. He then waved goodbye to his carefree mother, before wandering around on what he's going to do. He then stopped in front of an elevator, looked around for anything suspicious, and then entered the moving horizontal surface.

"E-eh? Chrome!" Tsuna basically shouted as he saw his mist guardian in a corner of the elevator, clutching her dark-colored bag closer to her chest as he shouted.

"He-hello, boss…" the surprised Chrome greeted.

"Ah," Tsuna stepped inside before the automatic doors closed. "He-hello," he greeted back. He then went to the side and punched in the number of the floor he will go to, before leaning back on the wall beside Chrome.

_Your friend, Tsu-chan?_ Giotto suddenly asked.

_Ah, hai_, Tsuna answered, sighing inwardly. At least he didn't ask if Chrome was his girlfriend or not.

He blushed. "A-ano… mind if I ask why are you here, Chrome?"

Chrome looked at Tsuna's soft caramel eyes before facing the floor. "…Ken said he wanted to try some imported bubblegum, and Chikusa needs to buy a new pair of glasses since Ken broke his last spare…"

"Then where are they?"

"They left me."

"Oh," Tsuna said rather awkwardly. A few minutes passed and the thing called silence grew more and more gauche. Tsuna then started to feel uneasy. _Why is this ride taking so long? _

Then it happened.

By some unforeseen force, they suddenly came into a screeching halt.

"Hiii! Wha-what's happening?" Tsuna screamed as he sits on the floor while clutching a handful of his auburn hair, the only lights inside the elevator turning off. He then remembered Chrome and looked beside him, only to find darkness engulfing his being.

_Hiii! Wh-where's Chrome? And what's really happening here?_ Tsuna thought as he officially enter the panic state.

_Are you alright, Tsu-chan?_ Giotto's voice suddenly rang in Tsuna's head, making the poor brunette scream.

"Bo-boss?"

Tsuna stopped from screaming. "I-is that you, Ch-Chrome?"

"Hai." Tsuna followed the direction of Chrome's voice, making himself look to the right. There he saw a faint silhouette of Chrome sitting on the floor.

He sighed. "Thank goodness you're safe," he said. Chrome blushed.

And smiled._ Where you scared, Tsu-chan?_ Giotto asked, his voice more gentle.

_Ye-yeah…_ Tsuna confessed.

Giotto then smiled. Don't worry, Tsu-chan. _Just remember this: you're not alone, and that I'm always with you._

Tsuna smiled too. _Arigatou, Giotto-nii-chan._ He then paused, as the temperature suddenly dropped drastically, to the point that he could see his own breath as he exhales. He shivered.

_Ne, Giotto-nii-chan…_

…

_Giotto-nii-chan?_

…

"Eh?" Tsuna exclaimed as he wondered what happened to Giotto.

"What's wrong boss?" Chrome asked as she heard her boss' worried voice.

"Ah, no, it's nothing…" Tsuna reassured Chrome, receiving a relieved sigh from the latter. _Gio- Giotto-nii-chan, are you alright?_

_Kuhuhuhuhuhu…_

…

… _Tha-that laugh… it couldn't be –!_ Tsuna gulped. _Gio-Giotto-nii-chan?_

_Kuhuhuhuhu… oya, oya; I didn't know that you could hear me too, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Perhaps you're finally preparing to surrender your body to me? My, my, I'm so flattered. _

_Mukuro-sama!_

_O-of course not! And ho-how did you come up with that conclusion? _Tsuna blushed before realization struck him. _Mu-Mukuro! Wh-why are you in my head? And Chrome too!_

_Correction, Vongola. We're not in you head; it just so happens that we're communicating telepathically… although Chrome should be the only one who could hear me… _Mukuro paused. _Are you sure you're not preparing to surrender yourself to me?_

_N-no! Not in a million years! ... and Chrome, were you able to… to hear me think earlier?_

_No… boss… I only heard your voice just now…_

_Sigh… thank goodness…_

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. _Oh? What's this? Are you hiding something from us, Vongola? Perhaps some plan onto how to seduce my precious Chrome?_

_Of course not!_ Tsuna said as he blushed an interesting shade of pink.

_Mu-Mukuro-sama!_ Chrome blushed too.

_Tsu-chan!_

Tsu-chan?

"Eh?" Tsuna blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. _Giotto-nii-chan?_

_Ah, Thank goodness… I thought I was gone again… _Giotto said, relieved.

_Whe – _

_Hmmm… so who is this 'Giotto' person, Vongola?_ Mukuro squeeze in, not letting Tsuna finish.

_And who are you? _Giotto asked, his paternal instinct activating.

_Kuhuhuhu… My name is Mukuro Rokudo, the person who will someday possess Sawada Tsunayoshi's body and introduce the world WWIII… _Mukuro said.

_What?_ The shocked Giotto screamed, more worried about the possession of Tsuna's body than the introduction of World War III.

_Mu-Mukuro-sama, please don't say that…_ Chrome pleaded.

_Why? I'm just telling the truth, my dear Chrome._

_B-but – _

_If you dare to touch even one strand of hair on Tsu-chan, I will personally kill you…_ Giotto cut in.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

While Mukuro smiled. _Tsu-chan? What and interesting nickname, Vongola. Mind if I used it too? Or will your overprotective mother stop me from doing so?_

_What did you said?_

"Kuhuhuhuhuhu…" Tsuna quickly turned to his right as he heard Mukuro's laughter; Chrome's faint silhouette suddenly being surrounded by thick mist. "Why? What are you going to do? Attack me verbally?"

_Tsk. _Tsuna could clearly hear Giotto grit his teeth. He was then about to speak when cold mist started to surround him.

"Now let the fun begin." He slowly drifted to unconsciousness; his companion's smile slowly widening as he close his eyes and dream.

"Kuhuhuhuhuhu…"

* * *

**Sorry if it isn't that good! **

**This is actually what happens when I don't write for a long time... sigh...**

**Next chapter will be posted next week... promise! I'm already finished with draft and I'm already typing it as you read this!**


	12. The Realm of Dreams

**As promised, here's the update for this week!**

_hooray! goodbye exams and hello sem break!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own khr. **

**

* * *

**

"Kuhuhuhuhu…"

Where am I?

Was Tsuna's first thought when he opened his eyes; his soft caramel eyes meeting with worried sky blue ones. He then blinked and moved back a little and saw Giotto's expression relax.

"Giotto-nii-chan?"

"Kuhuhuhuhu… you're finally awake, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Tsuna, who is seated upright supported by Giotto's arm, veered to his left.

"Mukuro," he said as he looked at the mismatched eyes of the said pineapple head illusionist, beside him an anxious Chrome wearing a pure white sundress. "Where are we?"

Mukuro's smile widened. "You're actually in my world, Vongola; where Chrome and I usually meet. But by some twisted fate, yours got mixed in mine –," he cuts himself as he looks up at the unfamiliar sky above him. "– that's probably caused by the blonde overprotective mother who clearly has an overdose of paternal hormone beside you," he finished as he looks back at the brunette, completely ignoring the glares given to him by the one he just insulted.

When the death glares didn't work, Giotto finally spoke, "What are you saying, pineapple head?"

That made him twitch. A long metal trident suddenly appeared out of nowhere as it enclosed on Mukuro's right hand, which was too bound in black leather glove. "Kuhuhuhu… I suggest you shouldn't repeat that again if you value your life," he threatened as he took notice of Giotto for the first time, who unexpectedly looked a lot like Tsuna.

Though something tells him that they've met once. Together with the Vongola and Namimori-obsessed prefect. Oh and some of his friend too. Tsuna's friend, I mean.

…

Oh well. He could let nostalgia flood him later.

"Sorry, but I'm already dead," Giotto said as his own weapon materialize out of thin air – in his case a metal glove with the roman numeral _I_ on the back. He then proceeded to a stance that's all too familiar to Tsuna: Zero Point Breakthrough First's Edition, or should we say, Giotto's edition.

"Wait, Giotto-nii –!"

But he was too late; Mukuro lunges himself towards Giotto, the character six on his right eye turning into four.

_The fourth realm of reincarnation, the path of demons._ Mist flames surround Mukuro's right eye as his battle abilities increases. The space between him and his opponent diminishes as he ran towards the still Giotto; the dying will flames on the latter's forehead flickers as he concentrated.

_Just one slash on the throat and he's finish._ Mukuro mused himself as he looks on the rather easy target. Chrome might not enjoy the execution, so he must remind himself to create a thick mist to hide the bloody mess. The seconds slowly ticked by as the metal trident close in at the bare flesh that is the throat, before Mukuro

Suddenly stops; the tip of the weapon just inches away from Giotto's neck.

Giotto opened his eyes. They then look up as Mukuro's weapon disappeared, Giotto's flame doing the same. "Oya, I never expected them to fix it this early," Mukuro said, pertaining to the once broken elevator.

"Let's call it a tie then," the pineapple head illusionist said before turning around and walks towards a relieved Chrome.

"Fine." Giotto took a deep breath before turning around and face Tsuna who was on the verge of tears. "Gomenasai," he said, before enclosing the brunette in a tight hug.

_Kuhuhuhuhu… _

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, already missing the warmth of Giotto's hug.

"Ano… boss…"

Tsuna jumped as he heard Chrome's voice, while the other jerked at his sudden movement. "So… sorry…" he apologized, just realizing that the lights are back on.

Chrome stoop up and dust off her skirt. "It's alright boss. And I'm sorry too for Mukuro-sama's… behavior. You know he gets easily… _agitated _when it comes to his hairstyle…"

"Ye… Yeah… I think I know what you mean…"

After fourteen seconds of awkward silence, the automatic doors suddenly opened, letting in cool air-conditioned air for the two to shiver with.

"Bye then, Chrome!" Tsuna said as he dash out of the elevator, completely ignoring the two teens who actually 'fixed' it.

"Mukuro-sama…"

_I know Chrome,_ Mukuro said as his subtle expression turn into a more serious one. _I could feel an ominous storm coming…_

Chrome sighed as she watch her boss silhouette's fade away; Mukuro's predicament resonating in her head as she joins Ken and Chikusa outside.

* * *

**I've read your reviews and... I wished I met your expectations...**

**Oh and there are at least 3 more chapters before this is finally finished; one of them a teaser (& hopefully with it an omake, if I can at least make one...). **

**Ciao!**


	13. Before the Omake, there is a Teaser

**Here's the extremely short teaser for the next chapter!**

_Can this be even considered as a teaser?_

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!**

* * *

"_What are you doing to him?" Tsuna demanded as he saw his beloved Giotto chained up, the latter looking uneasy from all the chains that binds his body. _

"_This man's time in your world was over ten years ago. He recently escaped from prison…"_

"_Pri-Prison!" Wait, ten years ago? That's when Giotto-nii left me!_

"_Yes, that 'world' where dead people go. That place you call heaven."_

_–––  
_

**So short… the next chapter will be posted next week. For now, here's the promised Omake!**

**–––  
**

**Omake: Costumes, Hallomeans, and First Impressions.**

Nana giggled as she looked through the colored pages of the magazine, thinking on how she would make these adorable costumes for Tsu-kun.

Yes, it's that time of year again, where children wear scary costumes and go trick or treating for candies. That time of year where you can stay up late at night and eat all the candies you want.

Yes, that festivity called Halloween.

Though native in America, it doesn't stop Japan from celebrating it too. And it most certainly doesn't stop a certain 5-year old brunette from going house to house and demand some candies. Oh how sweet the world is when you're five.

Tsuna peered from the slightly opened door to his mother's room, thinking on what his costume would be like this year. He blushed as he remembered his costume last year: a brown rabbit. It's not that he hate it, it's just that he wants to be something SCARY. That's what he told his mother earlier this morning.

Come to think of it, there's this high chance that Nana wasn't listening to him earlier. Just one look from his chuckling mother and he knew that his costume wouldn't be scary this year. _Sigh… ne Giotto-nii-chan, what do you think I can wear for this year's Hallomean? Something a bit scary…_

_Hallo… mean? What's that?_

_Ano… I don't really know… but Hallomean is a special day where when you say 'trick or treat' from a house, they will give you lots of candies…_

_Gomen, but I can't think of any scary costumes, Tsu-chan._

Tsuna sighed again. He then thought of an idea. He went downstairs as fast as his could and went to their living room. If his guess is right, he should be around…

"What is it, Tsuna?" Here.

"Papa!" He shouted as he run towards his father, who was picking his nose using his pinky while watching some random TV show. He then paused and catch his breath.

"Ne, Papa, what do you think is the scariest costume that I can wear for this year's Hallomean?" he asked. If it's about things that are scary, the right person to ask was his Papa. Those scary stories that he told him before bedtime were just truly horrifying. Especially the one about a monster tamer named Tuna.

"Scariest costume?" Iemitsu paused, as he was taken aback from his son's question. "Ha… hahahahahaha! I never thought that this day will come!" Iemitsu laughed proudly. He then kneeled down and grabbed Tsuna's shoulders. "If you want to have the best and scariest costume, you should think of the thing that scares you the most and turn that fear into you."

After he gave his words of wisdom, Iemitsu wiped off the tears from his eyes and went upstairs to tell Nana that their son was all grown up.

"The thing that… scares me the most?" Tsuna said to himself as he thought of the thing that scares him the most. Different things spontaneously pops out from him mind. Spiders, dolls, snakes, bats, bullies, ghosts, strangers and that Chihuahua from their neighbor…

He thinks and thinks…

_So what will your costume be, Tsu-chan_?

And at that moment, Tsuna felt a chill ran down his spine. He now knows what his costume will be.

After three days of preparation, Nana finally finished the costume that Tsuna most specially requested. She then went outside and showed it to her husband.

"Wow… that's… really something…" Iemitsu said as he looks at the costume that is held by his wife and will soon be worn by his son. He just wondered how did his son thought of this; too much TV? He just shook his head and brushed away the thought.

Later that evening, Tsuna finally went outside and bid goodbye to his mother. This year, he's going to be accompanied by his father with the mission to get at least a bucket full of candies. He clenched his small fist at the thought before looking up and faced the first person who will see his costume he deemed scary.

"Trick or Treat." Outside the open door was a small boy clad in a black striped suit, complete with a long dark robe accompanied by gold chains that held it in place, a peculiar emblem embossed on its back.

Giotto looked at Tsuna's costume with wide eyes. It looks a lot like the suit he's wearing right now. Plus the robe.

He soon paled. Really, shouldn't he be flattered? But…

"_If you want to have the best and scariest costume, you should think of the thing that scares you the most and turn that fear into you."_

It's Hallomean.

And the costume that you should wear must be scary.

_So… I'm scary…?_

…

…

_I'm scary…_

Well, first impressions aren't always the best. Better keep that in mind.

* * *

**Sigh... I want to make some more Omakes with the 5-year old Tsuna... do you too?**

**Ah, then I'll try to make one along with the next chapter!**

**Please remember that I said the word TRY!**


	14. Chapter 13: Arriverderci

**Sorry for the one week lateness! **

**But something... inevitable happened that's why I hadn't found the will or time to write...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"See you tomorrow, Tsuna."

"We'll part this way, Juudaime."

"Ah, hai. See you tomorrow then, Yamamoto, Gokudera-kun."

The trio bid each other goodbye before going on their own way towards their respective home. The smallest of the three, namely Sawada Tsunayoshi, sighed as he let the serenity around him engulf him… or so he thought.

"Sigh… I'm still drained because of yesterday…" Tsuna complained as remembered the events that took place on a certain (damned) elevator. He sighed again, finally accepting half-heartedly the fact that his pineapple head mist guardian can communicate to him 'telepathically'.

_If I ever see that pineapple head again, I will surely give him a lesson..._

"Ahahaha…" Tsuna laughed nervously. _You don't have to do that, Giotto-nii-chan. _

_But still!_

Tsuna paused before a warm smile crept to his lips. _Mukuro might be like that, but he's actually nice. He cares for his friends safety, and he actually sacrifice himself once so that his friends could escape from the Vendicare prison… _

_... _

"Eh?" Tsuna's brows creased as he tried to look up to his forehead, only to fail miserably. _Giotto-nii –!_

He suddenly found himself on his knees, his eyes wide open as his head throb like a screw is being hammered into his skull, forcing its way into it. With one last shock of pain, he collapsed; fainting on the gray pavement below.

– x o x –

_Where am I?_ Tsuna asked himself as he tried to stand up, his head still aching a bit from what happened earlier. _Come to think of it, what did happened earlier?_ He then scanned his surrounding, and he quickly recognized where he is; the place where he and Giotto always meet, the realm of the sky.

Tsuna's brows furrowed. "But why am I here?"

"Welcome, Vongola Decimo."

Tsuna veered to his left, only to find cold mist swirl before him, slowly materializing into something he isn't prepared for.

"Vi- Vindice!" As the thick veil of mist dissipates, three people stood: three men clad in white cloaks and hat of the same color, while their whole face are covered in black bandages. Two of the men suddenly tightened their grip on the chains they're holding, and a groan of pain could be heard. Between them, previously blocked by one of the cloaked men, is a pale blonde man on his knees; his face hung low as most of his energy was drained, only to be held up by the large ominous chains bound tightly to his body.

"Tsu… na…" Giotto looked up to see a rather shocked brunette. He then tried to smile. "Wha… What's… wrong?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Tsuna, who finally recovered from his shock, face the three men and shouted, "What are you doing to him?"

One of the cloaked men, the one who isn't holding Giotto in chains, moved forward and spoke, "This man, the first boss of the Vongola family, his time in your world was over ten years ago. And he recently escaped from prison…"

"Pri- Prison?" _Wait, ten years ago? That's when Giotto-nii left me!_

"Yes, that 'world' where dead people go. That place you call heaven."

Tsuna gulped. "Wa-wait… aren't you Vindice? So why are you here? Do- don't tell me that you're…"

"Don't jump to conclusions yet, Vongola Decimo." The man paused. "We are Vindice, and we aren't too. The Vindice that you know are in charge of the living, while we, are in charge of the dead." He paused again to look at Giotto. "Like this fellow here." When he finished saying this, the chains around Giotto tightens, making him groan in pain again.

"Please stop!" Tsuna shouted as he can't bear to see his beloved Giotto hurt. "And wha-what do you mean by prison? If he's in a world we call heaven, then… why is he locked up?"

"That's because all mafia bosses are to be imprisoned. And someday, you will be too," The man simply answered.

Tsuna's eyes widened. "What kind of reason is that? Besides, Giotto-nii is good! The only reason he founded the Vongola family is because he wanted to protect those dear to him!"

"Whether they are good or bad, they still cannot change the fact that they will eventually kill innocent civilians, intended or not."

Tsuna opened his mouth to speak, but no words came from it. It's true. Even now that he still isn't officially the tenth boss of the Vongola family, and wish that he wouldn't really be, many died because of him. Especially that time when they went to the future.

… But, even so, he knows in his heart that his Giotto-nii-chan is good. That he would, as much as he can, prevent those innocent lives to be taken away from them. That's why… that's why he shouldn't be in prison. That's why he needs to save him.

"Sto… stop Tsuna… do… don't come any… closer…" Giotto said as could feel the brunette would make a move to save him. "Don't… fight them… they're… too much… for you…" He coughed as he finished, small splatters of blood escaping from his pale lips.

"But Giotto-nii!"

"Please… Tsu… na… don't…"

"But…" Tsuna looked at the chained Giotto, his eyes filling up with tears. He then closed his eyes and clenched his fists, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. Can't he do anything? Can't he even save him, his Giotto-nii-chan? Is… is he really a no-good Tsuna to the very end?

As he opened his eyes, he saw something that gave him hope.

"Now that this man's last wish has been fulfilled,"

Tsuna kneeled down and rummage his bag for his dying will pills.

"We will now take our leave."

_Wait! Just a little bit more. _

The cloaked man who spoke turned around and faced his companions. "Arriver –"

"Wait," A calm, low voice said, revealing Tsuna in his hyper dying will mode. "I can't let you take him."

Using his glove, Tsuna thrust himself to the side of the three men. _Yosh, if I used the X Burner at the front, there's a high chance that Giotto-nii would be hit too. But if I use it at this side,_ He moved his right hand to his back as large quantities of soft flames emit themselves from the leather glove. _even if it is unbalanced,_ He then clenched his left fist in front of him, as if praying, before moving his hand so that his palm is facing his target. _the only one that's going to be hit is this guy!_

"X Burner!" he finally released his hard flames, but what happened next was not what he expected. His target, the one who wasn't holding Giotto in chains, was directly hit by the X Burner. But after the flame was released, the cloak man was still standing, unscathed.

"Tsuna!"

In a blink of an eye, the cloak man was in front of Tsuna. He then grabs the brunette's head and shoved him to the side, leaving Tsuna some scratches and broken left arm.

"Hear this, Vongola Decimo: Since we are in charge of the dead, we can't do anything to you. But if you interfere with us again, we would personally excise your soul from your body and deliver it to hell," the man warned, before turning around and face his companions again.

"Plea… se… wa-wait…" Tsuna pleaded as he tried to get up, but his efforts were wasted for he fell down again.

"Arriverderci, Vongola Decimo."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Oh and yeah... no Omake this time... gomen...**

**Ah, and the last chapter would be posted next week (I hope).**

**Ciao.**


	15. Chapter 14: Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

"Plea… se… wa-wait…" Tsuna pleaded as he tried to get up, but his efforts were wasted for he fell down again.

"Arriverderci, Vongola Decimo."

_No._

'Tsu… na…'

_No!_

Tsuna's heart ache as he watches the three men leave with Giotto –his Giotto-nii-chan. As they move farther away, the ache in his heart grew more and more intense. Tears started to flow down his eyes. How could he let this happen? What could he do? At last, after ten years, he finally came back. And then what, he's going to leave again?

But he already tried to stop them, used his X burner on them, but alas, it was not enough. What, what could he do?

"_Tsuna, remember this always: that I'm always with you, no matter where you are."_

Tsuna's eyes opened wide. _Tho- those words…_

Those were the words that his Giotto-nii told him that day, that day before he left him ten years ago to go 'somewhere far away'. Tsuna closed his eyes, remembering the pain he felt when Giotto left. He then opened them, and used every bit of his strength to stand up, stumbling a bit as he did so. Using his right hand, he supported his broken left arm to minimize the injury. He then opened his mouth and shouted, "Vindice!"

The three men quickly turn around and look at the brunette.

"You may be right about the fact that one way or another, the mafia bosses will eventually kill innocent people. And that someday, I may too," Tsuna said, his eyes overshadowed by his bangs. "But even so, that's not a good enough reason to lock up all the bosses, not just Giotto-nii-chan, but others too. What if they made that vigilante group to protect the people they love? What if they weren't part of mafia at all and was still forced to kill innocent people, would you still locked them up?"

For once, the cloaked men said nothing. They just looked at Tsuna, waiting for him to continue.

Tsuna exhaled, then looked up at the three men, his eyes filled with determination. "I'll make a deal with you, Vindice. As the tenth boss of the Vongola Famiglia, I'll exchange my soul for the freedom of Vongola Primo's."

"Tsuna…" Giotto looked up at Tsuna, surprised at what the brunette had said.

"…" The three men looked at each other, and for a moment, they looked like they were communicating telepathically. After a minute has passed, they nodded to each other, and the one who wasn't holding Giotto in chains once again moved forward and spoke, "Because of what you have said earlier, Vongola Decimo, we have reconsidered. It is true that not every single mafia boss must be condemned. But we can't just readily change what it is already written." Tsuna sweat dropped, and for once, he could swear a smirk behind those black bandages. "Even so, as the tenth boss of the Vongola family, we will take your offer."

Tsuna's face lit up. The cloaked man then signals his companions to release Giotto, the latter falling on the ground in a loud thud. He then returned his attention to Tsuna. "One last word, Vongola Decimo: rejoice, for we will not take your soul today; since you are still useful to that place you called earth. But that doesn't mean that we have forgotten our deal. We will one day take your soul, and personally deliver it to hell."

He looked at Giotto, then to his companions, before nodding to each other as they slowly disappear. "Good bye, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

As the three men slowly disappears, Tsuna run as fast as he can towards Giotto, being careful as to not worsen the injury on his left arm. When he finally reached Giotto, he kneeled down and helped the blonde stand up. "Are you alright, Giotto-nii-chan?"

Giotto coughed before he could answer, but this time, there wasn't any blood. "Yes, I'm alright," he replied, his complexion still a bit pale. He then cleared his throat. "Tsuna, you didn't have to do that."

Tsuna looked up, then down on his shoes. "B… but, if I didn't do that, Giotto-nii would be taken away from me again, and… and… it just hurts to see you like that, for you to go to 'somewhere far away' again…" Tsuna said, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I just… don't want to lose you again… haha, aren't I selfish?"

Giotto looks down at Tsuna, a warm smile plastered on his lips. He then suddenly hugs the brunette, earning a blush and a wince from the teen. "Yes, you are selfish."

Tsuna blushed as he was suddenly hugged by Giotto, wincing a bit as his broken arm was slightly crushed too. "Yes, you are selfish." As his Giotto-nii whispered this to him, his face became even redder and he suddenly laughed. He then buried his face to Giotto's chest and hugged him back, with only the use of his right arm of course. "I love you, Giotto-nii-chan."

Giotto's smile widened. "I love you too."

Platonically.

Scratch that. I meant Sibling Love.

* * *

**All right! That's the ending! **

**Thanks to Everyone who read, alerted and reviewed this story! And to those who added me and this fic to their favorites! Thank you! Without you, my dear readers, this story wouldn't get this far. (My first plan for this story was actually a pure drabble fic with five year old Tsuna and Giotto up until the elevator incident, but people change I guess. And the only thing permanent in this world is change.) I really hoped that you've at least laughed or cried when you've read this! :)**

**But... to tell you the truth, I'm not that happy with the ending... and I know some of you too... -_- sigh... oh well, this is the first time I ended a story so it's okay! **

P.S: For those who put a check on the little box beside the 'Subscribe to Author (Alert)' , good news! I might publish a new fic so stay tuned if you want to~

**Ah, and in the end, there isn't an Omake. :P**

**Ciao. **


End file.
